


Too Close for Comfort

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Gags, Humour, Lance has a filthy mouth, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Lance, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, this is fluffy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: Alarm bells began perpetually whirring in his brain when he caught sight of the palm resting on Keith's shoulder. He took a precarious step forwards, eyebrows becoming steep, mustering all the self control he could before he lost it and killed the owner of the pale palm because... well... he's touching Keith!Lance notices Keith talking with a native of a planet they're visiting and gets jealous like an idiot cause he doesn't realise how stupidly in love with him Keith is.





	Too Close for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: _’Toys. Just, toys. I need me some kinky Klance pls.’_
> 
> Happy fucking new year! My resolution? Write more porn!  
>  \- A x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything (apart from fucked up stuff, me no likey). I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](https://purplelion46.tumblr.com/) so check it out!

"And that's why we must band together, to defeat Zarkon, and unite against all other future foes-"

A growling yawn roared from Lance's mouth as he listened to Allura speak, muttering the words he'd heard repeated thousands of times under his breath in tandem with the princess. Planet after planet the paladins had spread the word of the coalition, and though as much as Lance loved exploring the unfamiliar cultures, some days, like today, he only longed to return to the silk sheets Keith had dragged him from that morning.

At the thought of the fiery red paladin Lance grinned, ceasing his muttering to scan the horizon of the planet they were visiting, Curia. He skipped past all the pale skinned natives, with their glowing golden eyes and long braided hair. They were attractive, he was aware, but he only had eyes for a single raven haired boy, who he finally spotted conversing with a looming Curian under the shade of a yellow palm tree.

Alarm bells perpetually began whirring in his brain when he caught sight of the palm resting on Keith's shoulder. He took a precarious step forwards, eyebrows becoming steep, mustering all the self control he could before he lost it and killed the owner of the pale palm because... because... well because _he's touching Keith!_

He dared to glance up at Keith's face, terrified to see the fearful look he believed he'd see. However when his eyes finally flicked up Keith seemed completely fine- no, not fine, he was glowing, babbling away to the stranger like they were age-old friends. His hands moved erratically, illustrating what must have been a captivating tale because the male Curian was edging closer and closer to Keith, a large smile on his face.

He was dressed finely, fine strands of what looked like gold tying his long brunette hair from his face, identical to the trimming of his shirt and metal of the long chain around his neck. His forehead had runes native to the Curian race, also in gold, running like snaky veins from his brow to forehead, branching out like a tree. The rest of his face was completely unblemished, chiseled and pale. He was a fucking Adonis.

Lance blinked, coming to a standstill, still shaking with rage but for an entirely different reason. The Curian was mumbling something down at Keith, and suddenly, Keith was _laughing,_ a sweet, sweet sound that only Lance thought he could pull from him, and the possessive streak Lance usually pressured down flared up vehemently.

It took months before Keith got comfortable with the team to take down a few bricks in his walls. He would barely talk to them when they were first thrown together, and when Lance first confessed to him and Keith reciprocated, forming a relationship with him was like walking across a bridge of greased glass.

He started to approach the pair again, meeting Keith's gaze when the boy noticed him approaching. Keith's smile got a bit wider before dampening when he noticed the metaphorical storm cloud gathering above his boyfriend.

Lance was almost there when Allura called out behind him.

"Lance! Come help Hunk with loading the supplies!"

Lance growled under his breath, stopping in his tracks. He took a shallow breath to smother his fury, stomping past Allura, Keith's gaze burning hot into his back.

After swatting away Hunk's concerned questions Lance focused on getting his job done, possibly slamming the crates of supplies down on each other a little harder than was required.

Hunk asked after him one more time before he could escape through the white archway.

"You sure you're alright buddy? You're shaking- do you have a fever?"

Lance gritted his teeth, "I told you, I'm fine, Hunk." He sighed, "Do you know where Keith might be?"

Hunk gave a perplexed tilt of his head, like puzzle pieces were snapping together in his head, "He's not on supply duty today so he's probably wandering around somewhere. Why, are you mad at him? Did he get hurt again? Is he alright?"

Lance shook his head at his friend's onslaught of questions, "No I'm not mad and no, he's fine. I just need to talk to him."

Hunk clucked his tongue like he didn't quite believe him, but relented, "Fine, but come back soon. We have to pack the other crates by this afternoon."

Lance nodded his affirmation before finally slipping out of the stuffy room, airing out his t-shirt as he traipsed down the hall. He froze when he turned a corner and a head of black hair darted around the next turn, speeding up his pace until he was a few feet from his boyfriend.

He spotted the exact moment Keith realized he was being followed, his shoulders tensed and his hand slipped into the pocket that held his knife. Before he had a chance to react, though, Lance's arms wrapped around him, pulling them chest to back.

Keith relaxed in the familiar hold for approximately four seconds before he felt how tight the arms were around him, shuddering a breath. Lance leaned forwards until his mouth was at Keith's ear. On an inhale he smelled the familiar flowery scent of the castle's shampoo, wafting off of Keith's hair which he realized was a little damp. He was freshly clothed, too, his usual t shirt and jeans donned, lacking the familiar red jacket Lance had gotten so used to seeing. It left Keith's arms bare. He growled into Keith's ear.

"Our room. Now."

Keith was shuddering when Lance finally let him go, as if the cold from exiting the hot shower had only just hit him. Keith knew that tone of voice- the voice Lance got on the rare occasions he let his possessiveness shine through, the voice that turned Keith on more than he'd ever admit to Lance, although Lance was already prone to knowing.

He didn't even realize Lance had left , not until he'd had the chance to take a few deep breaths, cooling himself down- both from his shower and Lance's close presence. By the time he reached the door to their room he'd had long enough to prepare himself for what he knew was coming- and was slightly excited to come. 

Lance was in his sights the moment he stepped through the door, armor shed, leaving him in a tight black shirt and leggings. Their eyes met instantly, dark violet clashing with ocean blue from across the room. Lance was wiping the sweat from his face with a blue washcloth that froze in place along with his hand when he saw Keith.

Keith opened his mouth, hoping to be the first to speak, but in an instant Lance was in front of him, striding towards Keith and in tow steps close enough to push him against the door and lock it.

"Lance what's-"

“Did you have fun with that guy earlier? You two looked awful cosy.”

Keith’s eyes widened in realisation, “What? That’s-“

Lance cut him off, sun kissed arm shaking against the wall where he had boxed Keith in.

“Do you need me to remind you who’s the one that takes care of you? That loves you and will do anything for you? Me.” Lance seethed, “It took months before you let me touch you, and he had his arm on your shoulder like it was nothing.”

Keith saw the hurt dancing behind his eyes, festering and turning the usual ocean blue pools into deep dark abysses that were devoid of the love they usually held. Keith was speechless. No, not speechless, his brain just couldn’t seem to form an appropriate answer- how could he explain to Lance that it was the gentle touches and caresses, the slow fucks and meaningful embraces that had made him comfortable in his own skin, willing to accept the occasional touch that came his way because he knew- he knew- Lance would be by his side if anything went astray. 

And how could he tell him the majority of that conversation had been him gushing at the kind Curian about how much he values the team, especially his perfect and wonderful boyfriend who’d kept him sane the years they’d been in space.

He couldn’t.

He instead opted to press a feather light kiss on Lance’s shoulder, the contact unbearably heated through the black cotton of his shirt. The arms caging him suddenly wrapped around his waist, like a python to it's prey, or a life line to it’s patient.

The next kiss landed on the junction of neck and shoulder, the one after beginning a long trail upwards until he finally reached Lance's parted lips. 

He hesitated, allowing their sharp breaths to mingle in the minuscule space between them.

"Why don't you show me, instead?" He murmured.

Lance growled, grabbing Keith's head by his hair and pulling their mouths together forcefully. The kiss was nothing like the ones that preceded it, it was wet and passionate and neither of them wasted time, tongues laving against each other every time their mouths met.

"Lance." Keith breathed between kisses, throwing his head back when Lance's hands travel downwards, cupping his ass and squeezing. Using his grip on the flesh Lance hauled Keith upwards, the smaller of the two using the advantageous new position to suck and bite on Lance's neck.

"Fuck, _Keith."_ Lance growled, pulling their weight away from the wall to pace across the room, Keith's lips not leaving his neck the whole way to the bed, until Lance threw him onto the sheets.

Lance ripped his shirt from his body as he crawled over Keith, quick to pin him down with his body, capturing his lips in another brutal kiss. Keith's grabbing hands reached down also, tugging Lance's leggings down until his half-hard cock slipped free, already scarily thick.

Keith could feel all Lance's insecurities pouring out of him into the kiss, hands scrabbling to touch every inch of Keith's skin laid out for him. Lance felt the moment Keith relinquished control, the usually pushy arms and legs going lax beneath him, lips softer in their kisses and hands gentle in their scratches against Lance's back.

Lance imagined the red welts that would appear there the day after, wounds of passion revealed for everyone to see the moment he removed his shirt for training. He loved it when Keith marked him, possibly more than he loved marking Keith.

His hands returned to Keith's ass, appreciating the feel of the flesh through the thin fabric of his pants. Keith's moans spilled out of the kiss between them, legs unconsciously spreading wider to accommodate Lance's hands.

Lance chuckled, forcefully flipping Keith over onto his stomach. The smaller man chirped when Lance's fingers hooked into the hem of his pants, dragging the fabric past his ass along with his briefs. A sigh slipped from Lance's lips as the flesh spilled past the denim. He couldn't resist kissing one of the cheeks, the gentle touch quickly becoming a nip.

"Lance what the-!"

Lance captured Keith's lips again as he rutted against his ass, swallowing Keith's instant moan as the bulge in his leggings fit snugly between the pert peach cheeks. Lance trailed a finger down Keith's spine, pressing the pad of his thumb against the twitching entrance tucked between Keith's ass cheeks.

"Pass me the lube." Lance whispered, massaging the spot, his finger centimeters from slipping inside, but never doing so. Keith whimpered at the feeling, his hand pausing in it's motions as he clenched desperately. Lance knew Keith's body like the back of his hand. He knew that when Keith got hard his hole had been trained to ache and throb, the countless onslaughts of Lance's cock leaving him unbearably empty whenever he got turned on.

Keith's trembling hand reached beneath the bed to a tiny drawer to retrieve the water based lube Lance had somehow managed to obtain, brimming eyes flitting to Lance's when their hands joined. 

The cap released a familiar click that made Keith's shoulders tremble. Lance spread his ass cheeks and allowed the lube to slick up Keith’s hole.

“Lance, _please.”_

Slowly, Lance slid his middle finger fully inside of Keith, who moaned as his head lolled back. “M-More.”

Lance smirked. Without warning he pushed in two more fingers, scissoring the trio apart, stretching Keith open. Keith gasped loudly, biting on the pillows beneath him and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Is that what you want?"

Keith sighed with poorly hidden resentment.

“Lance _more,_ please you _know_ what I want…”

"What, a fourth?" Lance asked incredulously.

"N-No," Keith whimpered, "God Lance p-"

A pitiful, strangled sound erupted from Keith's throat when the three long, delicious fingers inside of him curled, his rim aching, but not from the stretch.

Lance moved his other hand down to his own neglected cock, standing proud and raring to go at the breach of Keith's hole, sighing a little when his palm came into contact with the red hot skin. He bent down a little, lining his cock up with Keith's hole.

"You want _this?_ Hm?" Lance whispered. He silently indulged in the way Keith's hole contracted, as if shying away from the thick length.

"L-Lance, d-"

"Like this?" Lance circled around Keith's rim, tormenting Keith with the bulbous head.

"P-Please, Lance, just-"

Lance cut him off with his palm, removing his hand from his dick and pushing his fingers into Keith's mouth. He hissed when Keith started sucking, lapping at the precome between the webbing of his fingers. 

With a growl Lance bent down, nearly coming at the dual sensation of Keith's tongue on his fingers, and the sight of his tight hole, centimeters from his face, quivering around three tanned digits.

Lance barely gave any warning, just a few sweet pecks, before seizing Keith's hips, dragging the body of his lover backwards until those gorgeous porcelain thighs straddled his head.

Keith whimpered as Lance's fingers left his hole, but his small protests morphed together into a pitiful cry when Lance's tongue flattened against his already sensitive entrance. His whole body lurched away from the sensation, but strong hands on his hips were quick to pull him back down.

"Sit." Lance growled.

Keith was surprisingly silent, only his jagged breathing and the occasional whimper leaving his mouth as he lowered himself backwards onto Lance's waiting tongue. Lance went straight back to lapping at the ridges of Keith's rim, poking his tongue inside just a little to feel the sweet moist texture inside.

Then suddenly, without warning, Lance felt a wet tongue teasing the slit of his cock. He paused in his ministrations for a second as he felt the small licks make their way down from his head to the thick, weighty base, slurping up the precome there.

"Keith." He growled in warning, but Keith refused to back down, taking the tip into his mouth to suck lewdly.

Lance felt himself growing frustrated at the minute teasing. Raising his palm he cracked it against Keith's ass loudly, sucking hard at Keith's rim the same time a sharp cry burst from Keith's lips.

Without the wet sensation on his cock to distract him, Lance could easily focus on thrusting his tongue inside of Keith, groaning right against his sensitive rim. Keith could do nothing but come apart around him, hands resting on Lance's thighs for support, hips threatening to bounce with every sweet kiss against his heat.

"Mm-!" Keith choked, giving into his instincts as he began to rock harshly, mewling in protest when Lance quickly slid his tongue back out from inside of him, wriggling out from between Keith's thighs.

"W-What are you-"

"Shh, baby." Lance cooed, slipping his hands underneath Keith's cotton shirt, sliding the fabric up his chest. "I'll make you feel good, I promise." He punctuated his sentence with a tug on Keith's nipples, the small bite of pain pulling a whine from Keith's throat.

He kept lifting until the shirt was over Keith's head, leaving him completely naked for Lance to indulge in. Keith fell back onto Lance's folded knees, gasping, eyes widening when he felt Lance's dick press right against the cleft of his ass.

"Oh fuck, Lance Lance _Lance-"_ Keith chanted as he grinded his ass onto the thick length, biting his lip in a way he knew made Lance loose control, hands reaching behind him to tug on Lance's hair desperately while attempting pathetically to sit down onto the length teasing him but his shaking preventing him doing so.

Using brute strength granted by his frustration, Lance ripped of a sleeve from the shirt still bundled in his hands.

"Oi, that was ne-!"

Keith gasped when sudden darkness overtook him, the sleeve of the shirt blocking out any vision his brimming eyes had left. 

"The castle can easily make a new one." Lance mumbled as he tied a secure knot at the back of Keith's head.

"Just what are you playing _aghh-"_ Keith moaned when Lance jolted his hips up, the prominent head of his cock grinding right against his hole. It caught on his rim with every buck of Keith's hips, breaching for only a millisecond before Keith's quivering let it slip out again.

"Hands and knees." Lance demanded, his voice a deep rumble in Keith's ear, who obeyed without protest.

If Keith was taken aback by the sudden blackout, he was even more surprised when three familiar fingers pried his entrance open again, slipping in with ease.

Lance located Keith's prostate right away, Keith's body a well memorized map to him. Without his eyes to guide him Keith was left in constant anticipation, whimpering and crying out for more with every thrust of Lance's fingers. 

After several minutes of slow torture, Lance finally relented, withdrawing his fingers once again. Keith's entrance was visibly loose and _weeping_ lubricant, the clear substance trailing down the back of his magnificent thighs.

With his clean hand Lance reached beneath the bed, locating the sleek wood of a familiar box. He pulled it out slowly, flicking the latch up suddenly, the sound making Keith's gait go rigid and his dick jump.

"L-Lance..."

Lance smirked, opening the toy box to pull out a black extendable metal bar, with two wide hoops on either end, as well as a purposely small, egg shaped plug.

Using the remnants of Keith's shirt he secured Keith's hands behind his back, loosely, as not to hurt him. He bent down, puffing out a jet of cool air directly onto Keith's quivering entrance.

He tutted as Keith's thighs squeezed together shyly, obscuring his hole from sight. Lifting the spreader bar he rubbed it against Keith's bare ass, watching the full body shudder that reverberates down Keith's spine.

"You know what this is, don't you baby?" He grinned wolfishly.

"L-Lance, please, don't." Keith protested with lack of conviction, juxtaposed to the relaxing and spreading of his thighs.

"Slut." Lance chuckled, kissing the shell of Keith's ear as he pried his thighs further apart. He looped the bar past Keith's feet, all the way up his calves until it was tight around his thighs, giving Keith no way to move, only able to squirm beneath the cool metal's touch.

Lance paused for a second to drink in the sight- the stark contrast of the raven coloured hoops around Keith's porcelain thighs, leading up to the perky glory of his ass, round and fleshy, the bars pulling the cheeks apart to reveal his convulsing hole, empty and desperately searching for something to fill it.

He indulged Keith for a moment. With a smirk Keith was unable to see he edged forwards, slowly thrusting the monstrous length of his cock between Keith's cheeks, right against where he wants him most. 

Keith replied with a hybrid sound of a sob and whimper, flexing while Lance watched until his hole was perfectly wide, dripping a mixture of lube and precome and it would have been so, _so easy_ for Lance to relent, to stuff Keith's needy little hole just like the sneaking raven wanted. But he knew Keith's tricks by now and managed to resist, tutting before aiming a harsh slap on Keith's right ass cheek, rubbing away the redness as the red paladin's mouth opened in a small gasp.

"So naughty, tempting me with your tight little hole. You're _dripping,_ kitten, all needy and wet, just for me."

He growled the profanity into Keith's ear, all the while his hand reaching beside him for the plug, lubing it up considerably. He placed the cool metal against Keith's hole, receiving a gasp.

"Lance wh-!"

He slowly pushed the tip of the toy into Keith, lusting in the way his ass sucked it so easily inside, until only the tiny handle was left peeking out, every centimeter pulling another drawn out moan from Keith.

One it was secured inside Lance made his way to the head of the bed where Keith lay blindfolded. He reached up for the fabric, pulling it down until it was looped around Keith's neck.

His eyes were beyond teary, violet and brimming with tears of pain and pleasure.

"You're... a _bastard,_ McClain." He panted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lance asked in all sincerity, caressing Keith's cheek with the palm of his hand. He began to thumb at his cheeks in small circles, the gentle touches loosening the tightness of Keith's gait.

Another few harsh breaths broke past Keith's lips before he finally shook his head.

Lance kissed him once more before pulling the blindfold back up, this time to rest inside Keith's mouth, pressed against his tongue. Keith's eyes sparkled with panic for a second, before Lance soothed him with a gentle hand to his cheek.

"You want to know the best thing about this toy?"

Keith looked fearfully curious for approximately a second before Lance pulled a silver remote from the toy box, and Keith's eyes latched onto it. Suddenly he looked terrified, his head shaking wildly as Lance's thumb flicked the switch onto it's first setting.

Keith screamed out against the cloth in his mouth when the plug started buzzing inside of him, back squirming in an attempt to shake it out.

"I can turn it up from anywhere in the castle." Lance smirked as Keith glowered at him furiously, eyes squeezing tight with tears when his thrashing led to the vibrator going deeper inside of him, centimeters away from his prostate, the bar spreading his legs making him unable to do anything about it.

"I promised Hunk I'd help him unload the last of the food supplies from the trip. I can also test out the range of this baby," He shook the remote in front of Keith, "You wouldn't mind if I popped out for a second would you?"

Lance watched with a smirk as the realisation broke out across Keith's face, shoulder's drawn back as he attempted to subdue the shocks of pleasure travelling throughout his body.

Keith attempted to whisper a plead, but through the fabric it was muffled and indistinguishable.

Lance stood without further delay, the proud length of his dick tempting Keith right in front of his face. He dropped a hand down to thread his fingers in Keith's hair, taking his dick and stroking it. Keith whimpered with widened eyes as the length swelled in front of him, growing even larger only inches from his watering mouth.

But with his mouth temporarily out of use, Keith could only glare up at Lance, lips quivering around the cotton gag.

"Do you want this?" Lance inquired teasingly, "In here?" He pulled on Keith's bottom lip with his thumb.

Keith made no effort to reply, continuing to stare up at Lance with the glare of death.

"Well it's not like I can go help Hunk out like this." Lance gestured to his raging boner, "Don't bite my dick off, okay?"

Keith once again didn't reply, as Lance pulled the gag down to Keith's neck. Admittedly he was a little afraid of putting his manhood near Keith's teeth, but with the promise of a wet, needy mouth, he couldn't resist.

Keith started with the head, popping the flushed flesh into his mouth and sucking. Lance let his hand stroke Keith's hair lovingly, thumbing over his ear and neck.

Keith pulled off for a second to lick his lips, having to rely on only the balance in his legs with his hands out of use. The second time he went down he managed to fit half of Lance's cock in, slurping and licking as he began bobbing his head, already reaching his limit.

"Get it nice and wet, that's the only lube you're getting later." Lance growled, forcing Keith down an extra inch, hitting the back of his throat.

Keith whined loudly, desperately wishing his hands were untied so he could finger himself.

Lance reveled in the wet slurping sounds coming from beneath him, the vibrations Keith sent up his cock every time he whimpered, eyes glassy every time they sent a glare up at Lance.

If there was one thing Keith was good at, though there were many, many things, it was sucking dick. He knew exactly when to use his teeth, when to suck, when to whimper to bring Lance to the edge, and that was the moment he would pull off and whisper something so incredibly dirty Lance would come.

"That's it baby, you're doing so well." Lance breathed, throwing his head back as another inch of his disappeared into Keith's mouth and he gagged.

"You're so fucking sexy, I love it when you choke on me like that."

Personally Keith disliked the feeling, but with the onslaught of praise he continued to let his throat spasm around Lance's cock, smirking as Lance held tighter onto his hair.

"Want me to come down your throat? Or over your face like a slut?"

Keith pulled off with a gasp, panting, his breaths cooling the precome on Lance's cock.

"P-Please..."

"Please what?"

Keith whimpered bucking wildly, the small vibrator still buzzing away against the thin walls of his hole.

"Fuck me." He whispered, "I-I want it, inside of me."

The tiny plea was all it took for Lance to cum, his hand releasing the base of his dick so he spurt white over Keith's face, his boyfriend’s mouth opening in a gasp, some of the fluid painting his tongue a creamy colour.

"Fuck- _Keith."_ Lance sighed, wiping away the white on Keith's chin.

Still staring up at Lance Keith darted out his already dirty tongue, licking his lips clean and swallowing exaggeratedly. Lance growled, pulling the gag up again to Keith's mouth. 

"I won't be long. I'm sure you can keep yourself busy while I'm gone, right?"

Keith turned around on the bed using his legs, watching as Lance tugged fresh clothes from their shared closet, his usual jeans and t shirt. The small, evil remote was slipped into the pocket of his pants, his jacket tugged on after.

Lance stepped towards the bed, tugging on the restraints around Keith's wrists. Good- they were loose enough Keith could tear himself free anytime.

Staring down at his wreck of a boyfriend it took all the willpower Lance had left not to spring back to life. Instead he turned towards the door, using his hand print to open it.

"Oh, and Keith?" He called into the dark room from the doorway.

Keith glanced up through sticky lashes, arms visibly aching from lack of control.

Lance swallowed, "If you finish before I get back, I will leave you like this for the rest of the day. Understand?"

There was a brief interval of silence from the bed, the only sound the scraping of Keith's feet against the mattress, his eyes clenching shut in an attempt to stay grounded.

 _"Understand?"_ Lance pressed, cocking his brow.

When Keith's eyes opened again he refused to look away, even as his lips trembled between his gag and his shoulders shook, even as his dark lashes brimmed so heavy with tears and a single drop fell onto his face to his chin, his fists clenched as they threatened to give way.

The finally whispered, "Yes..." carried across the distance between them was almost enough to make Lance stay.

But he resisted the urge, locking the door tight behind him, casting Keith into darkness.

\----------------------

"Hey, I'm back."

Hunk grinned when he spots Lance, two heavy crates in hand.

"Hey man, did you find Keith?" He inquired innocently, and Lance had to suppress a chuckle.

"Yeah."

Hunk nodded, "Cool, you solve whatever problem you had?"

Lance shrugged nonchalantly, "We're working on it."

Hunk hummed, lifting another three crates where he stood like they were feathers. Lance stepped up to help him, lifting a single crate with what felt like all his strength.

"That's good- he cares about you a lot, you know?"

Lance cocked his brow, "Hm?"

Hunk chuckled, "Don't give me that look- I mean it. You should have heard him talking to Xavier earlier."

"Xavier?" Lance growled, already with a good idea who the name belonged to.

"Yeah he was a native- super tall, super buff- ring any bells?"

Lance slipped his hand into his pocket, retrieving the small remote and flicking it up two settings. Somewhere he hoped there was a pretty head of raven hair crying his name.

"Yeah, he was asking Keith about the team and, god, you should have heard him. He wouldn't stop talking about how great you are- it was pretty adorable actually. Where is he, by the way?"

Lance's heart fluttered and he felt a blush rise on his cheeks, the fire of possessiveness dying out into a flicking flare.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

He flipped the switch up another setting.

"Ah well- make sure to forgive him for whatever he did. You mean a lot to him, man."

Lance swallowed with a nod, feeling a tiny trace of guilt appear within him. Somewhere along the hall Keith was crying and begging for him for what- talking to some other guy about how great Lance was?

He really needed to work on his communication skills.

But then he remembered that Keith could have stopped him at any point and explained, and he hadn't. He'd wanted it as much as Lance.

With a smirk Lance helped load up the last of the crates, waving goodbye to Hunk for the second and last time that day. He wouldn't be leaving his room until hours into the night.

He re-entered their room quietly, the door sliding shut with an almost non-existent sound. The sight that met him was so impossibly lewd he had to take a few seconds to drink it in- Keith turned towards him, eyes squeezed tight while he cried out through the makeshift cotton gag. Lance could see saliva seeping through.

He had to swallow down a moan at Keith's spread thighs. Keith had squirmed his way out of his bonds, one of Keith's hands fucking his ass with the vibrating plug while the other twisted a pretty pink nipple.

With a shaky hand Lance reached into his pocket for a final time and grabbed the remote, pushing the switch up so the vibrator was on full strength, it's humming from Keith's ass heard from all the way across the room. 

"Fu- _Lance!"_

It was muffled through the gag so Lance barely heard it, and for a second he froze, fearing Keith had seen him. But Keith's eyes were still closed- he'd just been screaming Lance's name, on his knees, rutting his backside against the comforter to push the vibrator even deeper inside of him.

Finally, though, his eyes fluttered open, speckled with miniature stars Lance was sure had descended from heaven to make their home there. He gasped a little when he saw Lance stood above him, shirtless with remote in hand.

Lance tilted up his chin, leaning down onto his hands and knees so they were face to face, pulling the gag down to capture Keith's lips in a kiss, all the while whispering completely insincere apologies.

"You did so good, baby boy, so good." He whispered between pecks, reaching down, pressing the plug even deeper into Keith. Keith sobbed and cried as it found his prostate, from a hybrid of pain and pleasure, before Lance switched off the remote in his hand and withdrew the plug completely.

Keith gasped in a mix of relief and loss, kissing up Lance's chest to his neck, sucking in a hickey and nibbling at the tight skin found there.

Lance hissed at the sharp scrape of Keith's incisors, detaching his boyfriend's mouth to kiss it once again, thrusting his tongue inside. He was surprisingly gentle considering the situation, cupping Keith's face with both of his hands while their tongues met in a dance entirely their own.

Lance eventually pulled away, Keith chasing after him with his mouth and a drawn out whimper.

"Turn around, baby, on your hands and knees."

Lance reached to unbutton his jeans, pulling his belt from it's loops, the sound of the rough denim scraping against the leather causing Keith's body to go tense. Lance couldn't help but chuckle, snapping the leather against his palm experimentally, sadistically pleased when Keith jumped with a bit of his lip.

“Oh, you know that sound?” He let the leather slip through his fingers and slap lightly against Keith’s skin, brushing teasingly against each tense buttock. With a smirk, Lance threw the belt to the other side of the room, eyes shining when the sound of the buckle hitting the floor makes Keith jump.

“Mmm, lucky for you I’m not really up for that today. Or unlucky, judging by how hard you just got.” Lance reached down to flick a thumb over Keith’s dripping head for effect, swallowing the tiny whine Keith released into his mouth when he pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Still lip-locked, Lance gave himself a few short tugs to get to full hardness. He positioned himself at the dripping entrance of Keith's hole, holding nothing back as he pushed half his cock into Keith.

He used his hand to cover Keith's mouth, blocking the cry that tore from his throat, eyes squeezing shut as more dense tears threatened to spill.

Lance whispered praises into his ear as he shallowly fucked Keith, an onlaught of _'baby’_ pouring from his lips. The small egg shaped vibrator had been barely enough to prepare Keith for the monstrosity that was Lance's cock, every thrust making him grip the sheets and cry out for mercy.

Lance was affectionate, sensing Keith's discomfort, grasping his hands and kissing his neck. Leaning up, Lance pulled apart Keith's cheeks, watching his tanned cock get sucked inside of him.

 _“Ahhh~ah!_ L-Lance what are you-”

“Fuck baby, you’re so good, so _tight_ for me. You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now, all wet and desperate. I haven’t even got all the way in yet and you’re already so fucking wide.”

Lance punctuated his sentence with a harsh thrust. Keith whined, whole body trembling with every filthy word that spilled from Lance's mouth. 

Feeling a shred of pity Lance slowly pulled out, and a sigh seemed to overcome Keith's whole body. With gentle hands Lance lifted Keith to turn him around, face to face, his body shaking in Lance's lap.

"Shhh, baby, you're doing so well." He littered praises all across Keith's shoulders until his trembling subsided. "Do you want to stop?"

Keith shook his head, wrapping his arms around Lance's neck and rutting against him. The head of Lance's cock snagged against his rim, slipping inside and pushing a gasp from deep within Keith. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Lance's lap.

His eyes went wide and he almost _screamed_ when Lance used the grip on his hips to slam Keith down, half of Lance's engorged cock throbbing inside of him.

_"Aaghh!"_

"That's it, open your legs, nice and wide." Lance growled, thrusting his hips up.

"D-Do that a-again." Keith barely whispered into Lance's shoulder, voice wrecked and ragged.

"Oh, did I find your sweet spot?" Lance cooed, biting the shell of Keith's ear as he thrust up again, another pleasured cry bursting from Keith's lips. "And you still have more to take, baby, are you full yet?"

Keith nodded with a low hiccup into Lance's shoulder, "S-So full, I-I can't take anymore..."

As he trailed off Lance smirked, sensing the teasing fib in Keith's words.

 _"Naughty."_ He growled low and deep into Keith's ear, drinking in the stuttered gasp Keith released, "It's not good to lie, Kitten."

“Ah, _aah!_ Ah fuck, oh god _Lance!”_ His voice lurched with his body as Lance fucked into him, the unsheathed part of Lance’s cock aching for the sweet heat the rest of him was feeling.

“Oh, Keith, _baby.”_ That’s it, nice and wide-god you’re so tight I can barely pull out.”

“More, please, _Lance please!”_ Keith sobbed, unaware that Lance had ceased his movements and now Keith was now desperately bouncing on Lance’s lap, chasing the full feeling Lance had given him so many times before. 

Lance couldn’t believe it the first time he’d fucked Keith, how the tiny crawlspace of his hole had sucked all of him inside, with a fit Lance had thought impossible. 

It was already further inside now than Lance ever thought would be possible, Keith’s small body stretching to accommodate Lance’s every inch in a way that Lance thought should surely be painful. But the fucked expression on Keith’s face said otherwise.

He released a sigh, Keith was just so _perfect,_ so hot and soft and narrow around him, even after Lance tongue and fingers had been inside of him, with noises that could keep Lance awake for days on end.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll give you what you want. God, I don't know if I want to see your face, have you keep riding me and take every inch of me inside, or fuck you on your knees. You look so good with your ass up, wet and already so stretched from my cock.

"Ah, ah yes, _yes, god._ Lance i-it's so deep!"

Lance chuckled, "So what's it gonna be? Do you want me to fuck you like a whore on your knees or should I lie back and let you take my cock yourself?"

Keith's bottom lip trembled beneath his half-open eyes, both wet and brimming. With vibrato Keith released his viper grip from Lance's shoulders, pushing the taller male onto his back so his hips were caged beneath Keith's thighs.

Slowly he inched himself up, thick inch by inch until Lance's cock popped out, a trail of precome still connecting him to Keith's hollow passage. Keith shuddered at the sudden empty feeling, swallowing thickly as he grasped Lance's throbbing, hot length in his smaller hand and lowered himself back down.

"God, _fuck_ baby, that's so fucking good." Lance threw his head back, nails creating moon shaped crescents in Keith's hips from the force of his hold.

"Lance." Keith sobbed, "It's so big, it's so fucking big, I can't breathe."

Lance sucked in a breath- it wasn't often Keith spoke so filthy. His dirty talk repertoire consisted of mostly pleads for more, so as the words slipped from his lips they went straight to Lance's dick, only causing it to become hotter and thicker inside of Keith, drawing out a sob.

"Lance, Lance Lance Lance _Lance!"_ Keith was babbling incoherently at this point, slowly beginning to rock himself up and down with his hands placed on Lance's abdomen for balance.

"God, Keith," Lance began moving his hands to Keith's hips, to his ass, to pull apart the pale fleshy cheeks, fixated on the up and down movements of Keith above him.

Still, barely half of his dick was being used, the base painfully girthy and bare, and Lance was beginning to lose sanity, the unholy balance of cool air and tight wet heat strictly unpleasant.

"Already so full, yet you still have more to take, Kitten. Come on, I know you can." Lance decided to prove his point, stretching Keith's entrance open and slipping in his thumbs alongside his cock.

And at that point Keith _had_ to pause, his overdue orgasm threatening to dirty Lance at any moment, Lance's thumbs providing a way too satisfactory burn alongside the rod inside of him.

"God, you should see how fucking wide you are right now." Lance growled, withdrawing his thumbs to place a well-aimed slap on Keith's left cheek, the sudden sting making the smaller male jump on top of Lance's cock, a small whiny hiccup leaking from his throat.

"Look." Lance demanded again and Keith, with a shuddering breath, obeyed, glancing down at where they were connected, where Lance's thick, long cock sunk over and over into the filthy wet breach of his hole.

"Oh _god!"_ Keith cursed, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. It was too much- the sight of Lance splitting him open combined with actually _feeling_ the sensation inside of him. Again he had to harshly bite his lip to balance out the pleasure with a hint of pain.

Lance pushed himself up so Keith was once again seated on his lap, only a few, thick inches from being completely, utterly stuffed full of Lance.

Keith chirped with loss when Lance slipped out of him, pouting like a child as he reached for Lance's dick, attempting to sink back down.

But Lance was too quick, flipping Keith over so a tiny little squeak came from the smaller man. Keith was mildly shocked at the sudden change in position, hands and knees shaking in place while they (barely) held him upright.

Lance sighed blissfully at the sight of Keith bent over for him, pulling his cheeks apart. If his hole looked wide before now it looked painful just to be empty.

"God, look at this greedy little hole, just waiting for me. You want to be filled up so badly, don't you?"

Keith didn't respond, continuing his needy whimpering until Lance thrust three fingers into his hole harshly, the whimpers molding into a single, pained cry.

"That tiny little vibrator was hardly enough was it? I saw you when I came in, fucking your ass and pulling on your nipples, even though I tied up your hands. Such a naughty boy- you we're just _aching_ to be fucked, hard and good by my cock, hm?"

Keith nodded vehemently, "P-Please."

"Please? You'll have to be more specific Kitten." Lance leaned down low, growling into Keith's ear, _"What do you want me to do to you?"_

Any ounce of shame out the window, Keith arched his back low, crying out so loud the entire castle probably heard.

"Fu-Fuck me! Jesus christ _fuck me_ or so help me god I'll tie _you _up and ride you myself!" Keith was beginning to regret his decision to relinquish the little control he'd had.__

But his pleads worked, as Lance whispered, "As you wish", his smirk audible as he delivered a single slap to Keith's thigh, just shy of his ass.

Finally, _finally_ he stopped playing with Keith and began _fucking_ him, true, hard thrusts that drove his entire, monstrous cock deep into Keith, until Keith's entire body was moving with him, tiny sobs leaving his mouth disjunct and high pitched.

"Oh my god _Lance!_ So good, fucking me _so good!"_ Keith straight up _howled,_ ragged and wet and only inches away from Lance's ear.

"You're gonna feel me for days, Kitten." Lance vowed with a growl, "Not just your hips, but inside you too. I'm gonna cum so hard that when you're saying goodbye to your friend, you'll have to stop yourself whimpering, just because you can still feel me leaking out of your ass."

Keith cried out, nodding his head, words, along with his shame, out the window.

"But that's not it- when you get home I'm going to fuck you all over again, you'll still be nice and wet and open for me, won't you? You love being fucked so much I bet you spend all the time I'm away just bouncing on those little fingers, moaning my name, because nothing else will be enough to fill you the way I do."

"Yes, yes!" Keith cried it out like a mantra.

"God, I love you Keith."

That was what finally pulled Keith's orgasm from him, along with a pained scream of ecstasy.

He collapsed, only his bent knees keeping him propped up for Lance to spill into only seconds later, the semen unbearably hot and deep inside of Keith, a final series of whimpers leaving the sated raven's lips.

Lance stayed hunched over him for a minute or so, longing to stay connected for as long as possible. as he slowly went limp inside of Keith he began to fuss over his boyfriend, kissing all along his shoulders and up his neck as he slipped out, a draw out hiss leaving Keith at the painful emptiness.

"Hold on, babe." Lance whispered, running the the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. Rubbing himself off first, he proceeded to clean Keith inside and out, his touches gentle and sweet compared to what they were moments before.

"I hate you."

Lance burst into laughter, flopping down besides Keith, trailing a finger up and down his spine, a move he knew Keith adored.

"No you don't. According to Hunk you couldn't stop ranting about how awesome I was earlier." He grinned when Keith's eyes flashed, the sated young man suddenly springing to life.

"You knew? And you still-" Keith cut himself off.

"Fucked you until you screamed?" Lance cooed, "Yes I did, and you loved it." He smirked triumphantly, pulling Keith down onto his chest.

"Oh my god." Keith scoffed.

"God is not here."

Lance chuckled as the sharply aimed pillow hit his face.

\----------------------

Matt grinned across the room at a very pale Hunk, flipping to the next page of his magazine nonchalantly.

"Guess they made up, then."


End file.
